The Weapons of Peace
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Hiccup and his friends beat Red Death but did they truly kill it? Hiccup and his friends find themselves on an adventure against time to collect these special weapons before Red Death comes back? Will they succeed or fail?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone reader the author's note on 'More then Life' if not then I will repeat it again…**

**This story is the idea from Theresaw2010 and I helped a little on some points so we hope you all will like it…you better just kidding hehe**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: Hiccup and his friends beat Red Death but did they truly kill it? Hiccup and his friend find themselves on an adventure against time to collect these special weapons before Red Death comes back? Will they succeed or fail? **

**Pairings: unknown**

**Theresaw2010 and I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'**

-Break Line-

It has been 3 months that Red Death was killed by Hiccup and Toothless along with the other teens in Berk. It took awhile for the village to believe that the dragons were really good. There was still some trouble but that was the reason why Hiccup's father, the chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast to give the old area that they used to fight dragons but now they are using it to train them instead.

Each teen have a different one that could help them know for sure what was right in the dragon book or wrong. Even Stoick the Vast has one and Gobber.

Astrid has a Deadly Nadder, Stormfly.

Fishlegs has a Gronckle, Meatlug.

Snotlout has a Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut have a Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.

Now we find Hiccup guiding his friend's dragons for a morning ride with them.

"Remind me how we got in to this Toothless" whined Hiccup.

Toothless gave him one of his looks.

"What they did need the exercise if they partners couldn't do it for them…let's just past that island then go home" stated Hiccup.

Just when they were about to turned out of nowhere the dragons were behaving weirdly and started flying very where. When Hiccup landed on the island, the dragons somewhat calm down and was circling on the mountain top.

Hiccup looked at Toothless for some answers but he own got a look that was weird for him.

Hiccup was about to speak when Toothless ran forward to the mountain and looked back at Hiccup again.

"Y-You want me to go up there"

Toothless nodded and then started walking up again.

'_This day get better and better each day'_ thought Hiccup.

-Break Line-

It took awhile for Hiccup to climb up the mountain; luckily Toothless was there to help him. There was not much to climb but the problem was his prosthetic leg, it would get catch up vines or would slip on the edge of the sides.

They reached the top when it was sunset.

"Wow it's getting late…Toothless we – TOOTHLESS"

Hiccup shouted to his dragon when he disappeared in the mountain cave. Hiccup sighed and cautiously followed his partner inside.

It was pretty dark for Hiccup to see but there was some light for him to see where e could step at. Toothless was waiting for him not that far where he was at.

Hiccup sighed "Come bud, we need to head back and I need to gather the rest of the gang's dragons…Toothless?"

Toothless was giving him one of his looks again.

Hiccup made a face "You want me to go forward do you?"

Toothless gave him an innocent nod.

Hiccup covered his eyes with his hand then looked behind of Toothless. It was dark as it can be, nothing special, right?

"Alright but we need to head back after this" said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded and gave him one of his slimy licks.

"Thanks bud…w-what was that smell?" said Hiccup as he was trying to clean himself from Toothless licks then smelled what Toothless lunch was.

-Break Line-

After a few minutes that past, Hiccup was about to tell Toothless to head back when he noticed chains. He bend down to have a better look but the thing he could think of was just chains…but who would leave chains here?

"Toothless would you light up this place"

Toothless looked around and then let out a blue fire shot. There not that far from Hiccup and Toothless was a dragon…a dragon chain up by the same chain Hiccup found.

The chain dragon was at the middle of the room lying still. The dragon's skin was white as snow with scales that shine like the sun.

Hiccup got close to it and noticed how injured it was from being chained up.

There were a lot of questions going to Hiccup's mind: Who was this dragon? Why was it here chained up like this? Did someone hurt him/her? Does it have more injured that are worse? The big question in all: What it still alive?

Hiccup slowly walks to the medium size dragon but bigger then Toothless. Hiccup placed his hand on the dragon's nostrils and was relieved to find out that it was alive still.

Then when Hiccup was about to remove his hand the eyelids move and the dragon was awake. Hiccup yelped and moves quickly out of the way with Toothless next to him.

The dragon looked at Hiccup's eyes and then to Toothless. It gave a big roar followed by a white light. The dragon looked back at Hiccup with joy in his eyes.

"_**Ah young Hiccup and Toothless I have been waiting for this day to have finally met you in person"**_ said the dragon.

"W-Waiting for me and – wait you can talk?!" shouted Hiccup in confusion.

"_**Not really, I made it so by my magic so you can understand dragon language young Viking so can explain you something in great importance"**_ explain the dragon.

"Oh well I guess that's good to know umm…so what is it that you tell me?" wondered Hiccup.

"_**First I need to introduce myself, I am the dragon elder and it has been my job to take care the peace of human and dragons it has been like this for awhile until 300 hundred years ago the queen dragon suddenly attacked me and chain me up with her magic…though out the years she has been taking my magic and slowly taking control of the dragons to do her baiting and was soon about to do the same on humans until you two step in"**_

"Us…what do you mean us?"

"_**One thing is that a the Night Fury clan don't take orders to anyone unless they are worthy enough and you Hiccup were different than any Viking"**_

Hiccup sigh "Thanks for summing that up"

The Elder laughed _**"Not in a negative way child, in a positive one…you see it was you two how were slowly breaking the spell that the dragon queen did to the others for so long and it was your courage and determination that lead to defeat Red Death, the queen along with your friends of course"**_

"Ok that explains why dragon training was not that hard anymore…though I thought was the things I was doing that made them calm" said Hiccup while thinking the times he found out about the dragon's secrets from Toothless to survive in the training arena.

"_**In some way yes and no but let's talk about this some other time child, even though you have defeated the beast she is still alive and would soon be back alive if you don't act fast young one"**_ said the Elder in serious tone.

Hiccup widen his eyes "W-What do you mean? That explosion should have killed it…I-I mean look what that fire did to my leg"

"_**I'm sorry for your loss child but the queen got enough of my magic for incase she dies then she can be brought back to live and more strong then before"**_

"Oh that's just great and why are you telling me this?"

"_**There are sacred weapons that can stop her and make sure she never resurface again child, this weapons have elements or power…the Sword of Dragons, the Hammer of Earth, the Bow of Speed, an Axe of Epicness, the Mace of Fire and the Dagger of Ice"**_

"Ok and how will I find them and much time do we have left before Red Death comes back?" asked Hiccup.

"_**The Sword of Dragons, you must get and the location is at the place where the first dragon in 300 years was befriended…Red Death has not fully recovered yet so you have time when you have the sword then I could communicate with you though it, also the sword can call any dragons instantly for help or it can calm them…go child your friends wondering where you are at…tell them this task as well they do must gather the weapons"**_ finished the Elder dragon.

Hiccup nodded then was walking out when he thought of something "Elder, if we seal Red Death then you would be free from this chains then?"

"_**Yes young one"**_

Hiccup nodded and then took off with Toothless tailing him.

-Break Line-

**Tell us what you guys think and please leave a review**

**Next chapter will be Hiccup's challenge until next time hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thank you for all of you who read this story and have a virtual cookie as thanks to those who added in their Faves and Alerts so I thank you: Love and secrets, Mr McCrazy and Theresaw2010**

**I thank more to those who reviewed this story as well: Theresaw2010, Mr McCrazy and NoireShot**

**Theresaw2010: yes I know your thoughts child don't have to reminded me and hope you like this chapter like you did to the first, remember this is your idea story so half of this is your work I'm just glad you chose me to do it**

**Mr McCrazy: would not dream to ruin the suppose surprise reader but you will though out the story**

**NoireShot: oh ok here it is and thank you for the comment hope you enjoy this chapter young one**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: Hiccup and his friends beat Red Death but did they truly kill it? Hiccup and his friend find themselves on an adventure against time to collect these special weapons before Red Death comes back? Will they succeed or fail? **

**Pairings: unknown**

**Theresaw2010 and I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'**

**P.S – to those who are waiting for the update on "More then Life' sorry but I was ill for these past days and I was not able to finish it in time…the reason I had this one finished cause it was done so long ago before I got sick but don't worry I will have it updated soon**

-Break Line-

The next day Hiccup met with everyone in the academy to explain to them the quest of the Elder dragon and their faces was something.

Astrid was shocked and angry, Fishlegs was scared, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were excited for the incoming adventure and Snotlout was trying to pull a brave face.

"So you are saying that the only way for that beast to say dead was for us to collect these weapons and hopefully make it in tine before it awakes again" stated Astrid in a tone.

"That is what I just said but yes" said Hiccup.

"Ok so the Elder dragon gave you the first clue to first the first weapon 'at the place where the first dragon in 300 years was befriended' any ideas?" stated and wondered Fishlegs.

"Well in the history that Hiccup was told the dragons were friendly to us humans but then that Red Death happen so…"

"But of course" said Hiccup out of nowhere and jump on to Toothless.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid then followed along the others.

-Break Line-

It didn't take that long for them to stop at the forest near Hiccup's house and into a hidden cove.

'_Wait is this…'_ thought Astrid when she realized that this was the place when she met Toothless the first time.

Hiccup waits for everyone to land while he was staring at the water.

"Right cous why did you make us race here" complained a tried Snotlout.

"This place looks peaceful…too peaceful in my taste" said Tuffnut while his twin sister nodded.

"You don't get it guys ah I don't even know why I didn't think of this at all" said Hiccup.

"Then do tell us" stated an annoyed Astrid.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow "I thought you would know Astrid…this is where I first met Toothless and help him fly slow and gain his trust"

Everyone looked dumbfounded. The first weapon is this near of their home?

"Alright then where is this bad boy of a weapon" said Snotlout while making a fist palm.

"Not sure I mean I was here so many times but never saw a sword anywhere here before…unless"

"Unless what Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup bit his lower lip "…it's at the bottom of the pond"

Everyone looked straight at the little pond with unsure thought.

"You sure Hiccup I mean that pond is a bit low to have anything under there" stated Fishlegs.

"It's worth a shot" said Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to go in but then stopped "I-I can't go in"

"Why not?" wondered Astrid.

Hiccup sighed and then pointed at his prosthetic leg.

Astrid was about to offer to help when Toothless grabbed Hiccup by his tail and ran straight to the pond.

Everyone followed and looked around at the small pond. When they felt it was time to go up they spotted a small opening area.

Everyone entered and could finally breathe again.

"Who know that there was a hidden location here, make a note on this Ruff" said Tuffnut.

"I didn't know about this…did you Toothless?" wondered Hiccup as Toothless tail unwrap itself around Hiccup's waist.

Toothless shook his head and was looking around at the new place.

"Is it not a bit dark here guys" stated Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded and turned to Toothless for help.

The light showed that it was a hidden stream of water under the cove and when Hiccup looked down at the water, there right at the middle was a sword.

"Well now we know there is a sword here so…"

"I got this Hiccup I bet the sword is for strength or something in my category so you guys stand here all pretty while I get my sword down there" said Snotlout as he dove to get the sword but as he quickly as he went down he was back up again with a pale face.

"What's wrong Snotlout need help to carry your sword?" question Astrid.

"N-No there is a dragon down there and it's crazy" shouted Snotlout.

Hiccup sigh of his cousin's recklessness then carefully not to fall in saw the dragon ramming to the walls underneath.

"Ok then so we need to calm down a dragon that maybe unknown to us and somehow get the sword…Fishlegs do you think you can identify this big for me" said and asked Hiccup.

Fishlegs walked slowly as well and lean over next to Hiccup and saw the dragon inside.

"Well it could either be a Scauldron or Thunder drum but I must say a Thunder drum, a Scauldron could have burn Snotlout's skin apart" stated Fishlegs.

Hiccup was nodding his head while Snotlout was getting paler.

"Any ideas of a rampage Thunder drum, Fishlegs?"

"Well the book they say that their roar is as powerful as Thor himself and seeing how your father has one they can be stubborn as well and have a bit of a temper if not calm enough" said Fishlegs.

"How does your father control that kind of a dragon, Hiccup?" wondered Astrid.

"Well not sure they are like one if one gets mad then the other will too…they usually are busy with the chief's duties but when they do have some time to kill they just either fly or…wrestle one and the other" said Hiccup.

Everyone was giving Hiccup a weird look.

"Y-Your father wrestles a d-dragon" said Fishlegs in shock.

Hiccup just nodded his head "To them is bonding…somehow"

"Well that does not help up anything" said a pale Snotlout.

Before Hiccup and the other could say anything else, there was a ramble noise and everyone was trying to hold on but for Hiccup was a bit difficult and fell in to the water.

Hiccup took some air before he fell in and saw that the rampage dragon was coming at his direction with full speed.

Hiccup didn't know what to do but try to move the best that he could. The rampage dragon slammed on the wall that causes a wave of water to guide Hiccup off the water.

Hiccup coughed to get some air and then noticed his was on the other side of the water away from his friends. He noted that he was on low water cause of little the water was coming to him.

When was about to get up, the rampaging dragon sprang out of the water and was staring at Hiccup.

It was a Thunder drum and it didn't look happy at them.

Hiccup was at a lost. His father was the one to gain a trust on a thunder drum not him but has seen how his father treats his dragon. It looks that same as a Monstrous Nightmare, respect.

Hiccup slowing got up and gave him a hand sign for him to know he was no threat.

"Hey it's alright, we are not here to hurt you, we just came to get that thing on the bottom of your lake" explain Hiccup softly.

The Thunder drum was looking at him carefully, could he trust this human? But then why was there a dragon with them?

He looked at the Night Fury with a look _**"Is the boy telling the truth young Night Fury?"**_

"_**Yes he is my friend, he is friend to all dragons he will not hurt a fly along with this young ones with him"**_ replied Toothless.

"_**Do you know what this weapon is? And what can it do?"**_ asked the Thunder drum.

"_**Yes, the Elder dragon was the one who told us to collect them before time runs out"**_ replied Toothless.

With that the Thunder drum nodded his head and went down and pick up the sword with it tail. He resurfaces and before Hiccup could say anything was carried on the Thunder drum's back.

He slowly placed the boy with the others then places the sword next to the boy himself. Then went back down and hope the Elder chose the right humans.

Everyone was blinking out of confusion but then Snotlout shook it off and kneel down to pick up the sword and see how awesome he look with it. But the moment when he touched the black handle, he yelped in pain and tries it again with the same results.

'Ow…how can we even carry that thing if it can't be touched?" asked Snotlout.

Everyone was thinking how to carry it while Hiccup, he felt a connection. Did the Elder say that he need to get the sword but why him?

Without thinking he turned to his friends "Let me try"

Astrid and Fishlegs didn't question it but the sword looked heavy to begin with. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were looking at him with blinking eyes while Snotlout gave him a smirk.

"Good luck though I doubt you will need it, it's too heavy and it will burn you like it did to me" said Snotlout.

Hiccup let the stated go and looked down at the sword. On the tip of the sword were two dragons facing the opposite of each other than going a little down was the black handle for someone to hold the sword then on each side was like bat wings with a gold emblem that has a picture of a dragon claw that was holding a sphere. The sword itself was long and sharp and near the golden emblem was a design that looked like a face of a dragon.

Hiccup breath in and out then slowly grabbed the handle of the sword but when he touches it, it was cold.

'_So far so good'_ thought Hiccup.

Hiccup was prepared for the trouble lifting up the sword but surprisingly it was not. It was light as a feather. He turned to tell his friends about the strange weight when he noticed that everyone had their mouths open wide.

"Umm did I miss something?" wondered Hiccup.

Astrid was the first to recover "Do you not feel that stuff at all?"

"What stuff? The only thing I have is the sword which by the way is light as a feather Snotlout" replied Hiccup.

"_**Can she just say to Hiccup to look at the water to see the change?"**_ said Toothless without realizing that Hiccup could understand him.

"Yea Astrid why – wait a minute did you just talk Toothless?"

Toothless looked at Hiccup as if he grow an extra head while everyone was more at a lost.

Astrid finally snapped out and pulled Hiccup to the water and pointed at the water's surface. Hiccup didn't know what do to cause he was thinking if he was going crazy but then he got a quick look at himself at the water's surface and was shocked.

'_No wonder they question me if I could feel this…armor?'_ thought Hiccup.

Hiccup was dress with a head to toe of a Night Fury armory. He had a helmet that was like a Night Furies head, black shoulder blades and arm blades, black tunic, black pants with knee blades, black boots, over around his waist was a dark brown belt that hold that could have been the fins and tail fins of a Night Fury hanging around himself.

"That looks awesome" said Tuffnut in shock while his twin was awe him.

Astrid and Fishlegs were just staring at him in silences when Snotlout made snout sound.

"Oh yea sure it's impressive and all…but can you even use it Hiccup" said Snotlout.

Before Hiccup could reply a set of wings fling out on both sides though the left wing hit Snotlout on the face.

"What in Thor's name? Why did you hit me with-with your wing?!" question Snotlout in shock.

Hiccup was at more of at a lost but then remembers that he could contact the Elder dragon with the sword but how?

"We need to head to the island where that Elder dragon is at…he forgot to explain how am I suppose to use the sword properly" explain Hiccup.

Everyone nodded but then Astrid thought of something "Umm how do you take that off?"

Hiccup was thinking for awhile then glazed down to the belt and notices a place for the sword.

'_It's worth a shot'_ thought Hiccup as he placed the sword to its spot.

The moment it was placed, the armor disappeared instantly and his green tunic and fur vest was back to him.

"I guess that's how" said Hiccup.

"Well what are we waiting for? Its look for that old dragon" shouted Tuffnut as he dove back out of the hidden water coven. Everyone followed suit.

-Break Line-

**What do you think? Please leave a review or if you have any ideas of your own**

**Next chapter Hiccup and his friends met the Elder dragon and discuss about their role of the quest and the next one in line…Astrid, until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone 'sigh' I know it's been a while but has you all know I had recently went back to school so less updates…I know but I need to move forward and that means finding a job which leads to going to school**

**Back to the story, those who reviewed thank you: Mr McCrazy and dragongirl, at least I know you guys are there for us (Me and Theresaw2010 aka Ultimoto the Great)**

**Mr McCrazy: I thank for your liking the sword I made up hehe…oh skyrim, would you mind seeing if I am having the right description of the ethera deadric axe for this axe, I would really appreciate it…I don't want to have the wrong weapon if you know what I mean**

**Dragongirl: thank you, I am glad you like it…here is chapter 3 enjoy**

**Anyway on to the story…**

**Summary: Hiccup and his friends beat Red Death but did they truly kill it? Hiccup and his friend find themselves on an adventure against time to collect these special weapons before Red Death comes back? Will they succeed or fail? **

**Pairings: unknown**

**Theresaw2010 aka Ultimoto the Great and I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'**

**P.S the upload for the squeal is coming along but I still need time with school and all it is taking what I usually have along with the deleted scenes…though I am on chapter 4 and that is a lot of scenes I had to delete so that will take a while to be uploaded…anyway enjoy the story**

-Break Line-

"Man I'm all sweaty" complain Tuffnut.

"Of course you are sweaty you idiot, we are climbing a massive mountain for crying out loud" shouted Ruffnut.

"No need to point the obvious you stink bag"

"I would point the obvious when I want too you troll"

"Big headed"

"Breath stinker"

"Loud mouth"

"Little minded head"

While the twins were shouting insults to each other like normally, the others were helping Fishlegs up.

"Come on almost there-ah"

Hiccup fell to the ground along with Astrid while Snotlout was pinned by Fishlegs.

"Will you get off of me" shouted Snotlout.

Fishlegs slowly got off of him then went to help Hiccup and Astrid up.

"Well that was some climb" stated Astrid.

"Yea tell me about it…I thought I was going to die" said Fishlegs nervously.

"Well at least we did it now come on let's go inside…would anyone stop the twins again?" said Hiccup while pointing at Ruffnut who was attacking and pinning Tuffnut to the ground.

"I got it" shouted Snotlout.

-Break Line-

Hiccup and Toothless took the same path like the last time but this time with the gang. When they reached to where the Elder was at, Fishlegs gasps how the dragon was chained up.

"I-Is it still alive" wondered Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded then dropped down to the silent dragon.

"Elder I got the sword though you never explain how to use it though" said Hiccup.

Everyone thought the dragon was appeared to be sleeping but when the dragon moved, they thought they need to be extra carefully.

"Hiccup" whispered Astrid.

Before Hiccup could reply, the dragon opens his eyes and looked at the same familiar green eyes then at the sword he wield on his left side.

"_**Ah I see you have it young Viking and I see you have brought the others as well, greetings children don't be frighten"**_ said the Elder dragon.

"Yea I found it but well you never explain how to use it to communicate with you" explained Hiccup.

"_**Forgive me child, it must have slipped my mind…hold the handle of the sword and concentrate, you need to feel the power of the sword and the mind of the dragon…once you master this, you would not have to concentrate that long like now"**_ explain the Elder.

Hiccup nodded then did what the Elder said to him.

While Hiccup was busy, the Elder turned to the others.

"_**As you have heard all of you need to help out and gather these weapons, the sword was to go with young Hiccup"**_ said the Elder.

"And why in Thor's name does he get that one?!" wondered Snotlout angrily.

"_**The reason was that young Hiccup was the only one who beat Red Death while you five just helped him out"**_ explained the Elder.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"That makes senses then" said Astrid.

"So it's like he is the leader or something?" asked Tuffnut.

"Well duh Tuff I mean I get that part why don't you, you idiot" said Ruffnut.

"Hey don't start fighting again guys, Elder please do continue" said Astrid while glaring at the twins.

"_**Thank you young Astrid, every one of these elemental weapons goes to the person that suits him or her personality and mentally so that you can link to it, body and soul…first task is completed, now is for the nest task…young Astrid?"**_

"Y-Yes"

"_**These challenge is for you only, we don't want a repeat on the sword"**_

Everyone turned to a red face Snotlout.

"_**Here is the riddle: if a person walks, they go anywhere, but if that person is dead, very few places, go to the dead spaces, to the biggest stone of all, to find the secret place…child you must find the Axe of Epicness that is hidden somewhere"**_ said the Elder.

-Break Line-

Everyone return to the academy to think over of the riddle. Hiccup had the board up to write any ideas. So far, they got nothing.

"Ah this is frustrating I mean everyone walks everywhere but when someone is dead they stay dead, they don't move" said Snotlout angrily.

"Well maybe it's not how it really says I mean remember the treasure of Amish the Second and his riddles" stated Fishlegs.

"Yea and how it was a waste of time I mean there was no treasure" whined Snotlout.

"Hold on I think Fishlegs is on to something and Snotlout there was treasure but I valued my life then getting the gold" said Hiccup.

"WHAT!"

"S-So what do you mean I had a point?" wondered Fishlegs.

"Well some of the riddles in Amish the Second were not really what it said I mean 'where water turns to bone' where really it was ice" stated Hiccup.

Everyone nodded while Snotlout was still shocked about the treasure.

Hiccup looked at the board again "Well let's start with the first lines…if a person walks, they go anywhere"

"That basically says when someone's alive they go as they please" stated Astrid.

Hiccup nodded "Right then…but if that person is dead, very few places"

"Which means that if a person is dead they…have a few places to go to" said Fishlegs.

"Alright then…go to the dead spaces"

"Dead spaces…what can that be?" wondered Snotlout.

Hiccup thought for a moment "could it be…the cemetery?"

"T-The cemetery but the entrance to that place was lost so long ago" stated Fishlegs nervously.

"Oh please it's just a little cemetery Fishlegs it can't hurt anyone, it all bunch of dead people" said Snotlout ignorantly.

"Snotlout you have ancestors there and you are disrespecting them of their resting place" stated Astrid angrily.

Snotlout raised both his hands in a defensive way "Alright Astrid sorry"

"Not to me to them" snapped Astrid then hit Snotlout by the face.

"So wait if the place we need to go to is hidden then how are we going to find it?" wondered Ruffnut.

Hiccup thought for a moment "Not sure, we can ask Gobber about it but in the mean time we need to solve the rest of the riddle…to the biggest stone of all, to find the secret place…any ideas guys"

"Well it's defiantly the cemetery it's says the biggest stone of all which means the biggest tombstone" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded and wrote more on the board "Alright so…the last part is…to find the secret place"

"Secret place…so it like hidden or something" wondered Ruffnut.

"I guess if it is secret" replied Tuffnut.

Astrid was pacing "while it does sound like Hiccup's riddle I mean his sword was hidden deep to an unknown cavern so that means…"

"The axe must be hidden somewhere near or deep to a tomb at the cemetery" finished Hiccup.

"Well that is solved now let's go and see if Gobber has any ideas where the cemetery is hidden" said Snotlout then jumping on his dragon.

Astrid and Hiccup shook their heads then followed suit with the others to find Gobber.

-Break Line-

"Ah hey there Hiccup, what are ye doing here? I thought I you have dragon training" said Gobber as he was finishing cleaning a Zipplebacks tooth.

Then Gobber notice the other teens behind Hiccup "Oh alright then, slip it what do you need?"

"Ah come on Gobber do you think just cause we are all together that we are going to do anything?" asked and whined Snotlout.

Gobber gave him a look "…yes"

Hiccup sigh "ok we are here to ask you what ever happen to the entrance to the cemetery here in Berk?"

"Ah that my lad is something I should not tell but…no one has ever found it so why not" said Gobber then sat down.

"Alright listen well lads and listen good, the cemetery entrance was always there by the mead hall but for some weird reason it just disappeared and everyone who wanted to give their respect to their love ones never could cause they could never find the entrance anymore…some say that the reason it was close away was that it's haunted"

"H-Haunted?!" said Fishlegs nervously.

"Aye no one for sure but for some odd reason some say that they hear voices in the mead hall near the portraits of the chiefs and sons at night time but no one dares to go…cause it's only a legend well know off you go I have a lot work to do" said Gobber while he notices another customer to his window.

-Break Line-

"While that was pointless" said Snotlout.

"Don't be too sure Snotlout…at least we have a lead" stated Hiccup.

"Which is?" said Snotlout impatiently.

Astrid rolled her eyes "it's the mead hall Snotlout but that means we need to get there at night"

Fishlegs started to shake "m-maybe there is another way, he did say it was near the mead hall so why not check it out right now"

"It's a start but if there is nothing then we have to get to the mead hall at night to check out the suppose voices" said Hiccup.

The twins were grinning madly, Snotlout was trying to look brave and Fishlegs was shaking big time.

"I was afraid you will say that"

-Break Line-

After looking around the mead hall, the gang agreed to meet there tonight.

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were standing by the walls in the mead hall and were looking around near the portraits. Toothless and the other dragons were standing near the door to make sure no one comes in.

After an hour or two, Snotlout was complaining about Gobber's and his stories that are not true but before he could complain some more, they heard something.

"D-Did you hear that?" said Fishlegs.

"I did and it sounds cool" said Tuffnut with a smirk.

"Wait…there is it again" stated Astrid.

It was a sound coming from the portraits so Hiccup slowly went to the wall. He put his right ear and listened again. The noise was being close when he got to the portrait of Amish the second.

"It's here the noise is coming from the wall behind Amish the second's portrait" stated Hiccup.

Everyone got close to it and looked around to see if there was anything out of usually but nothing.

"Great this is just perfect, we found it but how are we going to open it without a switch or something" complain Snotlout.

Hiccup thought for a moment "…Astrid why don't you turn the portrait upside down"

Astrid shrugs her shoulders then went to the portrait and did what Hiccup said. For a moment nothing happens but then below the portrait was a noise and slowly an opening was revealed.

Everyone crawl under for a few minutes when they come out, they were front of the missing cemetery: **Tombs of the Brave**.

"Alright then let's find the tombstone then guys" said Hiccup.

It was at least a few hours until they found a tombstone a bit bigger than the rest of them. The reason was because the tombstone was a mausoleum.

Hiccup opens the door and the gang walks down the stair case to the bottom. There in the middle was a coffin and around it was a channel of water and a bridged to walk on top.

Hiccup turns to the gang "Alright then look for some kind of switch"

Everyone nodded and separated to different directions.

-Break Line-

"THIS IS POINTLESS" shouted Snotlout.

"No need to shouted Snotlout" said Astrid while covering her ears.

Hiccup sighed "I know you must be tired but we need to find the weapons soon if not…"

"Yea I know that big dragon comes back to life I get it…but I am missing my good night sleep here" said Snotlout with a whiny tone.

"Then go with Tuffnut where he is sleeping" said Hiccup while point to asleep Tuffnut by the wall.

"Like I will sleep on the ground" hissed Snotlout.

"Suite yourself" said Hiccup as the others continued.

After a few minutes that passed, Astrid looked down at the coffin and noticed there was something under it. She reached out and tried to grab it but she could never reach it, only was able to feel it a bit. Suddenly the coffin started to move and quickly Astrid move out of the way just in time before the coffin moved to the side and revealed a secret passage way.

"Found it, Hiccup" said Astrid.

Everyone stood by the entrance and looked down.

"Wow…that's a long stair way down" stated Ruffnut while Tuffnut agreed.

"Well then let's get this over with" said Snotlout but before he could step any forward, Hiccup grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey what the-"

"You can't go in there"

"And why not Hiccup?"

"Remember, its Astrid's challenge so she needs to enter without us" explain Hiccup.

"G-Good luck Astrid" said Fishlegs.

"Find that axe, Astrid" said Ruffnut.

Astrid nodded and slowly went down to the stair case.

-Break Line-

It took about 10 minutes to reach the bottom and what Astrid saw was…somewhat unpleasant to say the least.

Everywhere was random bones, corpses of skeletons or plain corpses that were still rioting away.

Astrid was not that disgusted…Snotlout's face was worst than these dead corpses.

She slowly walked and followed the path way of the skeletons. She came to an open area and there in the middle was looks like an axe. She slowly went down and went to the weapon.

The room had a little bit of light for Astrid could see but could tell that the axe was black.

Slowly Astrid reached for the weapon then suddenly she heard sounds coming everywhere around her. She turned and saw one the skeletons skulls eyes glow crimson like blood.

Astrid swiftly got to the axe but when she tried to pull it out, it would not move.

"Oh come on, really you chose to be stubborn" murmured Astrid.

While Astrid was trying to get the axe out, around her the skeletons and corpses were slowly moving or crawling towards Astrid.

When she did, she turned and was face to face with one of the corpses.

"While then…I will be just taking this with me so…would you…ah"

Astrid was cut off by a jump attack from the undead.

"You will never escape with the weapon"

As the undead attacked, Astrid was trying her best to dodge their attacks.

'_If only there was some light…no matter I always like a challenge'_ thought Astrid.

With her training she had done all her life, Astrid moved swiftly and dodging any attacks. She got a few corpses arms, head and arms clean off.

Astrid was close to the stairway back when she turned back to the undead and laughed at them.

"And I thought it would be a challenge, what in Thor's name happen to you guys?"

She was about to leave when a mist like came to her and slowly formed words saying: "You'll never escape you foolish child…like the other hopeless souls that have tried"

There was a sudden light that blinded Astrid for a minute but when she opens her eyes again…she was back to where the axe was before.

"You got to be kidding me, I'm back again!" shouted Astrid.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and every bone of a dragon came together and slowly was forming to something.

'_Not good, not good at all'_ thought Astrid as she was slowly backing away.

There stood a dragon that had a body of a Gronckle, legs as a Hideous Zippleback, tail of a Deadly Nadder, wings of a Night Fury and a head of a Monsterous Nightmare.

'_It…it looks like a Boneknapper'_ thought Astrid.

The dragon looked down where Astrid was and noticed the weapon on her hand and roared at her.

Astrid noticed and smirked "What…you want this back then come and get it"

The dragon shot a fire ball with the entire dragons combine. The shot went straight towards her but dodged at the last minute.

'_That was close or I would have been cooked'_ thought Astrid as she was getting up.

The dragon turned to her again _**"You will not leave until you are proven to be worthy…face me young warrior"**_

Astrid looked at the zombie dragon with determine eyes "I will show you I am worthy dragon"

-Break Line-

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was waiting for Astrid on top of the hidden entrance. The twins were poking around on the other wooden coffins that had fallen warriors. Fishlegs was trying to stop the twins for disrespecting the great warriors resting place. Snotlout was pacing back and forth complaining about how tried he was and how long Astrid would need 'his' help to safe her.

Hiccup was about to shout to Snotlout when he heard footsteps coming from the entrance. It was Astrid and like him, she had armory of a dragon.

Astrid's armor was just like a Deadly Nadder. Her helmet was a head of a Nadder with spikes and all, bluish shoulder blades with little spikes and bluish arm blades, bluish yellowish tunic with gray fabric around her waist and her bluish skirts with yellowish marks and little spikes.

The axe was on her left hand. Its handle was black and the axe was mix with crimson red and weird designs on it. Each blade side was a layer teeth blade and at the bottom was a tiny axe.

The twins were eyeing on the weapon with aw, Fishlegs was just staring at it, and Snotlout was just pouting.

Hiccup shook his head then turned to Astrid "I believe you want to rest before you explain to us how you found it"

Astrid sigh "That would be nice Hiccup…you have no idea how many times I had to dodge, I am glad all those training practice I did was not wasted for nothing now"

Hiccup nodded "Alright then let's go back to your dragons and hope they didn't cause any mess on the mead hall"

Everyone nodded and headed out.

-Break Line-

**Well guys what you think? Do review if you please…**

**Next chapter will be Astrid's flashback of the fight and then it's Fishlegs turn…until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I am back for now…I blame school for the delay for this story and be prepared for more after this I will be soon be studying for exams and would not be have a break for my stories anytime soon so I beg of you all to be patient and for the ones that are I thank you**

**Dragongirl, I thank you for your only review from the last chapter and I would talk to Ultimoto about your suggestion then**

Anyway on to the story…

Summary: Hiccup and his friends beat Red Death but did they truly kill it? Hiccup and his friend find themselves on an adventure against time to collect these special weapons before Red Death comes back? Will they succeed or fail?

Pairings: unknown

Theresaw2010 aka Ultimoto the Great and I don't own 'How to Train your Dragon'

P.S I say there was a flashback for Astrid but it was too much to be put in the story so it would be mention instead sorry…enjoy my dear readers

-Break Line-

Hiccup rubbed his tried eyes and tried to stay awake when he was going to meet everyone else at the academy.

When he got there, Astrid and Fishlegs were the only ones there. Snotlout and the twins were nowhere near sight.

"I'm guessing that the rest are still very much asleep" said Hiccup as he hopped out of Toothless.

"Your guess is always right…man that fight was more trying than I have thought" replied Astrid as she was stretching her arms out.

"I would not have believed it when you said there was an army of dead Vikings attacking you…and a dead dragon" wondered Fishlegs.

"I couldn't believe it myself Fishlegs…but it's true when I all of the bones of the dragon parts combine themselves together…well at least I got this new axe and armor like Hiccup" replied Astrid while trying out her new weapon.

"Let's not get too carried away, we still need to find the other weapons and next one in line is…you Fishlegs" said Hiccup.

"M-Me?" stuttered Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded "While Astrid was busy doing her challenge; I tried to communicate with the Elder dragon…it worked after a few minutes"

"W-What did he say?" asked Fishlegs.

"Just like me and Astrid, you have to do the challenge yourself I'm afraid"

"R-Right…is there more?"

Hiccup nodded "There is another riddle: Where the earth is flat, that is my demise, where the earth is rigid and high, that is where my power will rise, my power to separate lies to the truth, but it is the truth I keep away, half of them is where the truth will lay, while the others will have no say"

"I say we solve this riddle first then get those lazy ass brats off of their beds to tell them" suggested Astrid.

Hiccup nodded "Alright then"

Hiccup walk to the board and started reading the lines in separate just like in Astrid's riddle.

"So where the earth is flat, that is my demise…any ideas guys" wondered Hiccup.

"While…it sounds like…the person was died by something" said Fishlegs.

"In a way Fishlegs but I have the feeling there is more than that" stated Hiccup.

Astrid nodded "while for now let's have that…the next line is where the earth is rigid and high, that is where my power will rise…is it me or does that sound like a mountain" wondered Astrid.

Hiccup nodded "I believe so Astrid…next one is my power to separate lies from the truth, but it is the truth I keep away"

"It sounds like the weapon can tell the truth to the lies but…somehow the truth is keep in secret somehow…what's the next line" wondered Fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his head "I don't know Fishlegs but I guess we can have that for now…last one half of them is where the truth lies, while the others have no say"

"Is it me or does it sounds like…someone knows where this weapon is at" said Astrid.

"No I think I see your point Astrid, it kinda says that some people know it while some does not or…"

"Or they can't say it at all" finished Hiccup as Fishlegs was nodded his head.

"Alright then so the place is at a mountain…somewhere and somehow there is people living near that knows this weapon but can't say for…protection maybe" said Astrid with uncertain tone.

Hiccup shook his head "No I think you are at the point Astrid, all we just got to do is to find this mysterious mountain and hopefully find someone that knows the weapon's location"

"Alright well this is out of the way…can you now wake up those lazy bums up" said an impatient Astrid.

Hiccup laughed a little "Ok let's go then"

-Break Line-

Snotlout was snoring away when out of nowhere he fell out of his bed with wet clothes. He got up from the ground there stood the Thorston twins with buckets and smirking.

"Well he's up so your job is done" said Ruffnut with a chuckle.

Tuffnut nodded "Yup not a bad morning if I say so myself"

Snotlout glared the twins "What in Thor's name you did that for?"

"Hiccup came to your house and use his Toothless' roar and woke us up for the next weapon" explained Ruffnut while throwing the bucket to Tuffnut.

"Ah couldn't that wait for another hour so…I hardly got any sleep last night" whined and glared Snotlout.

"Well the same goes to us" said Tuffnut while he was rubbing his tried eyes.

Snotlout was about to respond when they heard Astrid's voice.

"Did you wake him up yet?"

"We did…but he is being all whiny" said Ruffnut.

Astrid glared at Snotlout "And you complain that Hiccup is not a Viking, you whine like a sissy girl"

"Hey that's not true…and besides I'm tried" complain Snotlout.

"Everyone is tried you idiot…now come on Hiccup and Fishlegs are waiting for us downstairs" stated Astrid.

"…Fine at least give me a minute to change to dry clothes"

Astrid nodded then left with the twins following her behind.

After a few minutes later, everyone was out of Snotlout's house and heading to the academy.

"Now that everyone is here, we can continue to search for the next weapon which will be Fishlegs" explained Hiccup.

"WHAT" shouted Snotlout "Y-You got to be kidding me…I understand you had to go first to find yours but Fishlegs…he can't do anything of fighting, he's only good for is information of a dragon"

"Be as it is Snotlout…but I was told by the Elder dragon that Fishlegs was next…and besides I think this weapon is not for you either, judging of the riddle we solved" said Hiccup.

"You guys solved the riddle already?" wondered Ruffnut while she stopped hitting her brother just for fun.

"We did…and judging by it, the weapon is be hidden by a secret village and only a few know its location" explain Astrid.

"But first we need to find a mountain…and if I recall there is only one mountain or two near Berk" said Fishlegs.

Snotlout sighed angrily "…fine, can we at least eat something before we head out"

Everyone nodded after they heard their stomach growled.

-Break Line-

"Right then let's separate up like the last mountain" said Hiccup while jumping off from Toothless.

"Can't we take a break Hiccup, we spent over 5 hours looking everywhere from that last one" whined once again Snotlout.

"We can't take a break Snotlout, we have limited time to find these weapons before that queen dragon can be reborn, did you by any chance forgot about that?" said Astrid with her hands on her hips.

"Umm…no?" said Snotlout nervously.

"Are we going or what?" said Tuffnut impatiently.

"We are…Snotlout, you go with the twins while Fishlegs and Astrid go with me" ordered Hiccup.

"Come on Hiccup why do I have to babysitter these pranksters while you have Astrid and the book" said Snotlout.

"There are several reasons why you with the twins, reason one, you will make Fishlegs do all the looking while you will just sit around doing nothing…reason two, Astrid would rather be with a rat to be with you…and reason three, you are the only one who can control the twins and watch them if they do anything dumb" stated and listed Hiccup while using his fingers to counted down the reasons.

Snotlout just glared at his cousin "…Right of course, fine but you owe me, come you lazy bums let's go on the left side of this blasted mountain"

"Be back here after 3 hours of search" shouted Hiccup.

When Snotlout and the twins left, Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek.

"You sure know what to say to him Hiccup and you are right, I would rather follow a rat then him…he would lost his manhood if I ever get team up with him" stated Astrid.

Hiccup blushed by the sudden kiss "O-Of course"

Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy smirk which Hiccup saw.

"Oh be quite it you useless reptile…come on let's go the right side then" said Hiccup while getting on to Toothless.

"If I have to say I believe we should go to the mountain sides once again like the last one and see if there is a secret entrance" suggested Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded "Alright then let's go"

-Break Line-

After a 3 hours looking for anything, none had return with nothing and settle to make camp.

"Ah this is pointless, we have been looking everywhere and nothing…you three positive got that riddle right?" complain Snotlout.

Fishlegs nodded "We did"

"Well there were some one or two lines that we didn't understand but I don't think finding the mountain part have the problem…I wonder…" said Hiccup.

Astrid turned to him "What do you wonder?"

"It is possible that the reason it's hidden the village cause it only comes out at night even though it secretly in a mountain" said Hiccup.

"Now that you think about it that could be it" said Fishlegs.

"Even so where do we find this entrance" said Snotlout.

Before anyone could say anything to Snotlout, a small giggle came out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see it was a young girl smiled at them.

"You came to visit?"

Hiccup looked around and everyone was just staring at the small girl.

"In a way, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Hiccup.

The little girl smiled "But I am not, my home is not far from here."

"And where could that be" wondered Ruffnut.

The little girl pointed to the mountain that they have been looking at the whole time which confused them a bit.

"Do you want to see the pretty weapon?" wondered the small girl.

Hiccup widens his eyes '_wait she knows about the weapon?_'

"Hey how do you know about the weapon brat" snapped Snotlout.

The little girl frown "That's mean…mean people don't get nice things"

Snotlout mad a face of being confused which Astrid rolled her eyes.

"She meant that if you don't behave you are not going with us to see the weapon?" stated Astrid.

"Come on I don't listen to little girls"

Astrid glared at Snotlout which made him quiet and cause the little girl to giggle.

"You funny…come and see the pretty weapon."

That's when the little girl started walking towards the mountain side.

Astrid leans to Hiccup "What do we do?"

Hiccup sighs "What can we do but follow if this is a lead to the weapon then is something right?"

Everyone nodded and followed the little girl with caution.

-Break Line-

The little lead the gang to a pathway that Toothless and the other dragons can't get in. Hiccup promised they will return safely and continued following the small child.

The pathway turns to a cavern and moments later they were staring at a village that was unknown to no one.

Hiccup noted that the villagers were using the mountains resources and its protection for no one will find them. He looked up and you can barely see if either the sun or the moon was seen.

"Here we are…see I told you I was near home sirs."

"Well…now where is this weapon then girl?" asked Snotlout as nice as he can.

The child a frown a bit "I only know of the pretty weapon but not seen it…you can ask the others if you like?"

Snotlout was about to explode when Astrid kicked him on his head then turned to the child.

"You by any chance know who we could ask, little one."

The small girl thought for a moment the smiled "The others are somewhere around here but I have no idea where they are miss but I can try to see if I can find them for you…maybe they have the info you want, excuse me"

When the child left, Snotlout banged his head to the mountain wall.

"Great just great…we found a girl to an unknown place that may have the weapon and we don't have your dragons at all" complained Snotlout.

"You know it kind a weird that the little girl is talk in riddle in some way" stated Fishlegs.

"You don't say…" said Hiccup.

"Yup I mean remember that one line that meant only a few knows the about the weapon but the others not" said Fishlegs.

"So you think that all of these villagers might say things in riddles then just saying it…that's dumb" said Ruffnut while poking her twin with a stick she picks up the way.

"I don't think so…this challenge is seems to be more of an strength and no Snotlout not how strong you are but the strength of a person like an ability" said Hiccup.

"So do you think that's why Fishlegs got this trail" wondered Astrid.

Hiccup nodded "More than positive…Fishlegs I believe you are the only that need to solve this little riddle of the village it might be part of your trail and then finding how you need to get it"

Fishlegs nodded "A-Alright then…I just hope I don't have to fight a dragon like Astrid did"

Astrid made a face "Please don't remind me that again."

"So what do we do though" wondered Tuffnut.

Hiccup thought for a moment "…we can't separate to look for the answer this time if it is supposed to be Fishlegs' trail then he needs to find it himself so might as well start going to person to person until the little girl comes back I guess."

"That's sounds pretty good" said Astrid.

"Good…good…come on Astrid, it will take forever if we do that I say we separate" said Snotlout.

Hiccup sighed "We can't Fishlegs needs to find the answer not us, you have to remember that Snotlout."

"Can't we just get started?" wondered Astrid annoyingly.

-Break Line-

After an hour asking to person to person, the gang was about to give up when Hiccup spotted the same little girl with other small children.

Hiccup poked Fishlegs to get his attention which he did and pointed to the direction to small children group.

"Great more small brats" whispered Snotlout to himself.

The little girl ran to Fishlegs and gave him a smile.

"Hello again I have brought the others that might know of the pretty weapon."

"That's great…though can we know your name I feel a bit rude to not know a person's name when they are helping me" said Fishlegs.

"Oh oops sorry mister…I'm Emma, that's Ben, April, Joana, Hailey and Harry"

"Please to meet you" said all the children.

"…I see you found the other sparkly blades" said April who was pointing to Hiccup's and Astrid's weapons.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other than Hiccup signaled Fishlegs to start.

"Yes we have but we are kind a stuck on this one weapon and we don't know where to find it but it states that is at a mountain" started Fishlegs.

"Well you came to the right one mister…so you passed the first task" said Ben.

"The next one is to solve the riddles that come to you…which you did" said Joana.

"After that you need to go to the Elder and then will ask you some things and if he sees you worthy then he will let you pass" said Hailey.

"Finally the weapon needs to know you are also worthy but not by strength of the body but the mind as well" said Harry.

"If you fail…you can never return to the surface again, do you accept this challenge?" finally said Emma with a look that was not a small girl anymore.

-Break Line-

**What do you guys think? Please leave a review for you input…**

**Next chapter will be Fishlegs trail…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone it's been awhile yes I am sorry for it took this long for an update for this chapter but I want it to be good for you all and the same for Ultimoto. For one I was to first apologize of my lateness but I was been fixing up some other stories of their grammar errors or spelling which I will be covering for this story also but not now. Also I have been typing new stories of Harry Potter I didn't think it would get that good.**

**But still I would love that thank all of you to wait so patiently for this…**

**Those who reviewed: Ultimoto, dragongirl582, Mr. McCrazy and cute polar bear I thank you for your reviews I love to get them well…kind ones that is hehe**

**Dragongirl582: here is your update child and please if you like to chat go ahead**

**Cute polar bear: here you go sorry for the long wait**

**Mr. McCrazy: thanks for telling me and glad you love the riddles you have to give the credit to Ultimoto**

**Anyway on ward to the story…Summary: Hiccup and his friends beat Red Death but did they truly kill it? Hiccup and his friend find themselves on an adventure against time to collect these special weapons before Red Death comes back? Will they succeed or fail?**

**Pairings: unknown**

**Theresaw2010 aka Ultimoto the Great and I don't own HTTYD**

**Noted: Dragons speaking "_speaks"_**  
**Hiccup talking to the Elder "speaks"**

-Break Line-

"Elder there is a mister who wants to solve the riddles for that pretty weapon sir" said Emma as everyone was filling up the Elder's house.

There stood by the fireplace was an old man that had white hair and a long white bread that reached up to the floor and his face was wrinkled up of old age but his unusual blue-green eyes were sparkling with youth. He was dress in weird clothes unknown to the Vikings but Hiccup could guess that it was something find here at the mountain their lived in.

"Ah I see my dear child…so you young man want to take the challenge to find your inner strength then" said the Elder.

Fishlegs nodded his head "Y-Yes sir…b-but there is a reason for it."

"Really, if I may child what is this reason for you to take this challenge?"

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup but he shook his head knowing that he was the one that needs to answer the questions.

"W-Well you see…a f-few months ago Hiccup and my friends save an entire dragons race from being controlled b-by their Queen and now dragons and humans are working together…b-but not so long ago my friend Hiccup found this Elder dragon and told him that the Q-Queen was not die official and s-soon will be coming back full power by using his energy. He told first Hiccup about this and then told us that the dragon wanted to meet us. He gave each of us a task to find these w-weapons to beat the Queen before she is in full power" explain Fishlegs.

The Elder nodded then smiled "You have past the first question child."

Everyone was confused.

Elder chuckled "You see child I need to know where you got the information of this hidden place and the only way was for you to have met the Elder dragon and he told you about it. That dragon is my long dear old friend to me and to know that horrible Queen dragon was doing to him was uncalled for and asked me and other divine spirits or humans to protect these ancient weapons until the choosing heroes come to claim them."

Hiccup understood now. What is possible that each weapon represents of the wielders personality or something?

"Now it's the children's turn to ask you the rest…children."

It was Ben who step forward first "As representing the possible future, exactly how many video games / movies are there in the world?"

Everyone had either a confused look or just staring at the small child. Fishlegs was just getting freaked out. What is in Thor's name is a video game? Or even a movie?

'_Oh Thor, oh Thor what do to? If it's a possible future…everyone is still making things…maybe in the future they are still making things but with more resources or something…'_ thought Fishlegs nervously.

While Fishlegs was thinking, Hiccup and the gang was trying to control Snotlout to not to shout any random answer or anything to mess things up.

That's when Hiccup heard the Elder dragon once again.

"_**Ah I see you have made it to my dear friend child, is Ingerman answering the questions then?**_**"** wondered the Elder dragon.

"**Yes sir though they gave us an unanswerable question…I don't even know it myself"** explain Hiccup.

"_**Ah yes those children have an ability to see something that we don't see but the answer is simple though**_**"**

Hiccup was confused **"How can it be simple, sir?"**

"_**First called me Edwin child, I maybe old but not that old to keep calling me sir**_**"** Hiccup nodded to agree **"**_**Second, the child stated the possible future that is the hint…there is endless ideas for human to think of**_**"** explain Edwin.

Hiccup thought for a moment then it hit him _**"…if it's endless then, there is no number of ideas or anything at all.**_**"**

"_**Correct…but let's see if your friend could figure it out.**_**"**

Meanwhile Fishlegs was freaking out still but slowly was thinking and then to note of how Ben was saying _possible future_…could it be?

"…There are many video games / movies out there."

Ben looked at him for a minute then smiled "Correct, in the future humans develop a mind that want to make inventions that could change history."

Then April took Ben's spot "I represent the gods of the earth, how many gods are there exactly? By the way, that includes the regions of the world."

Hiccup thought for a moment **"**_**…it's the same thing.**_**"**

"_**Right but the right answer is the beliefs of the humans out there…there are endless gods but only because many people believe they are there.**_**"**

Hiccup nodded then looked at Fishlegs _'Come on Fishlegs.'_

Fishlegs was thinking and thinking but didn't know what to say. Then he remembers how his mother would tell him stories of their gods and one night she told him that there could be as a million of gods out there, you just have to believe.

Fishlegs took a deep breathe "…m-million if only you believe in them or worship them."

April stared at him for a moment then smiled "Correct, many humans have beliefs on legends that happen many years ago or discover something new that it was sent from a new god / goddess."

April stepped out and Joana took the spot "I represent the unity of peace; name all the tribes that are ally to Berk."

Everyone sighed in relief; the chief would always tell his people who were their allies or enemies.

"Oh right there are…the Bog-Burglars, the Hairy Hooligans, the Meathead, the Berserkers and the Lava Louts" said Fishlegs.

Joana nodded "Correct, there are eight tribes out there that could have been your allies but one is not and glad to know that you treat your allies in such respect."

Joana stepped out and Hailey and Harry stepped in. Fishlegs just noticed that they are twins.

"I represent the true strength of a human being…." started Hailey.

"And I represent you greatest fear…" said Harry.

"For you to fully take control of the hammer of earth…"

"You must face you greatest fear but no by pure strength…"

"But by your own..."

"Face your fear by standing tall which you gain your own strength in return then you will have the hammer's faith and trust" said both twins in sync.

"Y-You mean I have to f-face…" said a pale Fishlegs as he was shaking.

"Yes, now child behind me is where the hammer is being held safe and sound. When you pass the gateway, you will face your greatest fear. You will need to overcome this fear not by raw strength but your true strength child" said the Elder as he open the door.

"This will be your last task if you pass this then the hammer will follow and guide you through your mission to beat the Dragon Queen" said Elder.

Fishlegs nodded slowly then turned to the others. Hiccup was giving him a smile, Astrid was nodding to him and the twins were giving him some kind of encouragement in their own way while Snotlout was glaring at him.

Fishlegs walked to the doorway.

The Elder turned to face the teens "While you friend faces his fear, would you child like to have some food? I bet all are hungry."

"Oh food what you have grandpa – ouch hey that hurt" said Tuffnut as he turned to face his sister while rubbing his head.

Ruffnut snorted "Oh please and by the way you're an idiot."

"Says who?"

"ME"

"Dragon breathe"

"Bugger brain"

"Stink butt"

"Troll butt"

The Elder turned to the other with a face "Do they…"

Hiccup and Astrid nodded "They do."

The Elder looked at them then smiled "Strong bond they have."

Snotlout made a face "Strong…bond? They fight all the time."

The Elder laughed a bit "True but…their fighting is just a calm one if they truly hated each other then they would not be talking to one and another."

Hiccup and Astrid understood but Snotlout just snorted.

That's when Hiccup heard the Edwin speak to him.

"_**Child has your friend went to his final task?**_**"**

"_**He did about few minutes ago.**_**"**

"…_**pray hope he passes child.**_**"**

"_**Do you know…his fear?**_**"** wondered Hiccup.

"_**Is it that unnoticeable for you or are you asking to make sure?**_**"**

"…_**asking**_**"**

"…_**Your suppose cousin is not nice is he?**_**"**

Hiccup sighed **"**_**No he is not but it's not his fault either. His father taught him to be the best when they noticed I was not a 'true' Viking in their standards.**_**"**

"_**I see…so his ego became to be a selfish one.**_**"**

Hiccup thought for a moment **"**_**I-I guess…he calmed down a bit after the first fight with the Dragon Queen but he still shows off to everyone how better of a Viking he is.**_**"**

"…_**He better show his kinder side soon if not his weapon will be hard to get**_**" **stated Edwin.

"_**Why is that, sir?**_**"**

"…"

"_**Edwin, please tell me!**_**"**

"_**...His task is about-**_**"**

-Inside of the doorway-

Fishlegs was shaking uncontrollably as he passes the doorway the Elder was talking about.

Fishlegs took deep breathes until he notice a shadow figure forming in front of him. It took form of his fear, Snotlout. The shadow figure was smirking at him with the same smug that the real one has.

"Oh look who came to get the weapon to save the world its little scary Fishlegs" mocked shadow Snotlout.

Fishlegs wanted to ran off just like always but he had to get to the hammer if they need to beat the dragon completely.

Fishlegs was thinking how he had to beat Snotlout when he remembers something. Snotlout likes to beat everyone in anything even agree to any challenge.

"What's wrong baby Fishy? Do you need you mommy to come to calm you down because you are not tough as a Viking like me?" mocked again the shadow figure.

"N-No S-Snotlout b-but I-I challenge you a-and if I win y-you let me g-get pass by and g-get the weapon" said Fishlegs nervously.

"Fine I can beat you anytime anywhere as you realized if I win of course" said the shadow Snotlout.

Fishlegs nodded.

"Alright bookworm as I was challenge I chose the battle and it's a race to get the hammer first. The race will have multiply tasks to complete or obstacles, any questions?"

Fishlegs shook his head.

Shadow Snotlout smirk "Let's see how smart you really are?"

-Hiccup and Edwin-

Hiccup couldn't believe it. His cousin has to be…

"**Y-You got to be joking here Edwin, my cousin will never be able to do that in a million years!"**

"_**He must if not he will never get the respect of the guardian who protects the weapon"**_ said Edwin.

Hiccup sighed heavily **"…can we at least do his task last then?"**

"_**I believe that's acceptable but you have limited of time. The Dragon Queen is getting stronger by the hour Hiccup and I am growing weaker once again."**_

"**Don't worry we will make it and to save you and the others like last time Edwin"** said Hiccup.

-Fishlegs and Shadow Snotlout-

Fishlegs was panting from all the running he had to endure. It was a good thing that he and Hiccup got some fighting lessons from Hiccup's father, Gobber or Astrid.

Fishlegs looked up and saw that hammer in the distance.

"Oh thank Thor I am almost done-"

Before he could say anymore, shadow Snotlout came in with a smirk.

"Aw did little fishbone almost made it through but he has forgotten about me. Don't worry I don't think anyone will ever miss you but maybe you mommy."

"T-That's n-not true…"

"Oh it is, the only reason those teens are hanging out with you is because they pity you. Come now, Hiccup is the Dragon Conqueror and can understand dragons better than anyone out there. As for you, you are nothing but a weak Viking that is too scared to face danger I mean look at Hiccup he face so much and keep failing but he never stopped him" taunted shadow Snotlout.

"N-No he told me…"

"He was being nice as always. That's Hiccup for you, nice to anyone who looks weak like himself and don't-"

Fishlegs had enough of this, Shadow Snotlout or not. Sudden energy came over Fishlegs; he ran towards the figure and started to beat him up.

'_He is lying…my friends are not like that, the real Snotlout is not like that. Hiccup will never pity me; he looks at me as his equal. He was the one that asked me to break down how to identify the Dragon Queen and was able to get some weakness out of it and the others…they may be harsh but they still have a good heart'_ thought Fishlegs.

Fishlegs stopped when he realized what he had just done "Oh Thor's name!"

Suddenly he heard a noise. He turned to face a dragon but not just any dragon…

"Y-You're the Whispering Death"

The dragon nodded and with a few staring later, he used his tail to get hold of the hammer and place it in front of Fishlegs.

Fishlegs took it as to take it. The moment he did he heard a chuckle from the dragon.

"_**You amused me chosen one but you did have a quite fear on someone. You have so much strength in you that you don't even realize though friendship is a better one I must say."**_

"T-Thank you I guess so I-I passed then?"

The dragon nodded _**"You did child now go there is no moment to lose. You all have only a few more days until that Dragon Queen awakes once again and if she does I fear for you friend Hiccup and the Elder will be in great peril."**_

"W-Wait what do you mean Hiccup and the Elder? I thought it was only the Elder that was suffering" said Fishlegs nervously.

The dragon shook his head _**"This is not good, if the Elder is losing his memory then that means the Queen his getting stronger…soon she will find a more suitable host. You must return and tell the others what I am going to tell you and inform this to Elder Edwin at once."**_

Fishlegs nodded '_What is going on? What does he mean Hiccup and the Elder are in danger?_'

-Break Line-

**Well here you go hope you like it? And also I noticed a little mistake I didn't quite notice until as you have read Fishlegs weapon was a hammer is in a way it's not a blade so I fix that in chapter 4 for you hehe sorry forgot…**

**Next chapter will be the twins trail. If anyone has any more ideas for it please do tell me or Ultimoto for your ideas alright until next time, by me.**

**Oh did any of you guys have seen the official movie trailer of HTTYD 2 yet? I have and it is awesome!**


End file.
